This inventin relates to manufacturing biologically compatible, water-insoluble polymeric bodies for controlled, prolonged release of a biologically active substance to a surrounding aqueous environment.
Folkman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,560, hereby incorporated by reference, describes a method of making such a body by forming a liquid mixture containing the polymer, the active substance, and an organic solvent capable of dissolving the polymer, and solidifying the liquid mixture to form the polymeric body.